El secreto de Shikon
by Valkyrya-Taisho
Summary: ¿Aceptará su destino? ¿Se volverá lo suficientemente fuerte para descubrir el secreto que guarda la Academia Shikon?
1. Academia Shikon

¡Hola :D! Hacia mucho que no escribía nada, estoy muy MUY oxidada :'v pero ahora estoy de regreso con esta nueva historia la cual espero llegue a ser de su agrado. Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia pueden hacermela saber mediante un lindo review 3 los cuales son gratis -guiño-

De antemano pido disculpas si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía.

Advertencia: Puede que haya un poco de OoC en el transcurso de la historia (No este capítulo... o eso creo)

Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten.

* * *

—¡Kagome! ¡Hija! ¡Se hace tarde! –

Suspiro con pesadez, no tenía ánimos de levantarse. Se levantó y desperezo con parsimonia. En ese momento la puerta de su habitación se abrió dándole paso a su progenitora.

—Hija, deberías empezar a cambiarte o se te hará tarde para llegar a la academia -

Miró a su madre y sonrió, solo por ella haría el esfuerzo de presentarse en aquella dichosa academia.

—Bajo en un momento mamá – Naomi correspondió la sonrisa de su hija y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

Cinco minutos después bajaba con rumbo al comedor, donde tomo un pan tostado y un jugo, miro el reloj, cuarto para las ocho ¡Ya era tarde!

Salió a toda prisa de su casa, agradecía que la academia estuviera cerca. Diez minutos después jadeaba buscando un poco del aire que había perdido en su apresurada carrera. Al menos, se decía, había valido la pena. Sabía que la academia, a la que iba a asistir a partir de aquel día, era demasiado especial, aunque a su pesar, no le agradaba el hecho de haber sido escogida para estar ahí.

—Es una escuela hermosa ¿No crees? –

Su mirada se fijo en la chica que iba llegando a su lado. Era delgada pero curvilínea, de cabellera larga y castaña, sus ojos alegres del mismo tono de su cabello. Asintió. En ese momento se escucho una voz a través de los altavoces.

" _Estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, diríjanse en orden al gimnasio" "Estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, diríjanse en orden al gimnasio"_

—¿Vamos? –

—Te sigo –

Ambas se encaminaron al gimnasio. En el camino hicieron las debidas presentaciones.

—Por cierto… Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome –

—Un gusto, el mío es Akamori Sango –

Sonrió para la chica, no tenía más de diez minutos de conocerla y ya le caía bien.

—¿Puedo llamarte solo Sango? –

—Claro, siempre y cuando yo pueda llamarte solo Kagome –

—Es un trato justo –

Ambas rieron en complicidad. Frente a ellas se erguía el edificio que albergaba lo que era el gimnasio estudiantil, al cual iban entrando, poco a poco los nuevos alumnos.

A su alrededor podían apreciar lo que eran pequeños jardines y jardineras, además de senderos que llevaban a lo que eran el resto de edificios que conformaban la academia. Al entrar al gimnasio, pudieron notar que los asientos estaban separados en dos partes. Frente a ellos se encontraba un podio de madera, justo detrás de este, se encontraban unas sillas, en las cuales suponían, estarían sentados los profesores. De nuevo pudieron escuchar los altavoces.

" _Del lado derecho favor de colocarse los alumnos humanos, del lado izquierdo los alumnos youkai o semi youkai"  
_  
A los pocos segundos de que se había acomodado en el lugar, una mujer de no más de 30 años vestida con un traje sastre de color negro se colocó detrás del podio y aclaro su voz, las sillas detrás de ella se fueron llenando poco a poco con distintos personajes.

—Sean bienvenidos a la Academia Shikon, la escuela de mayor importancia para la preparación de jóvenes especiales – los ojos de la mujer recorrieron a cada uno de los alumnos ahí reunidos – deben saber que pertenecer a esta Institución es un gran privilegio, ya que aquí serán instruidos en el uso y desarrollo de sus habilidades, las cuales les serán de gran utilidad en el mundo exterior – detuvo un momento su discurso cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los azulinos de Kagome – y más aún, si llegan a ser parte de los _elegidos –_ le sonrió a la chica con la mirada y continuo con su discurso – Así que pedimos que pongan su mayor esfuerzo, demuestren con orgullo que son dignos de pertenecer a esta Academia – Los profesores detrás de ella se levantaron y miraron con solemnidad a los nuevos integrantes. — Pueden retirarse a sus salones de clase – dio media vuelta y de la forma que llego, se fue junto a los profesores.

Sango y Kagome se miraron antes de salir del gimnasio y buscar el que sería su salón de clase, el cual, mientras escuchaban a medias el discurso, descubrieron que era el mismo. Caminaban entre el mar de estudiantes, evadiendo a uno que otro distraído.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es tu habilidad Sango? – la castaña miro a su amiga, ya había transcurrido gran parte del día escolar y hasta el momento no había nada de extraordinario en las clases a excepción del hecho de que eran _mixtas_. Tenían compañeros humanos como youkai, eso era parte de lo que hacia especial a la Academia.

—Pues el manejo de armas y batalla cuerpo a cuerpo ¿El tuyo? –

Kagome coloco su dedo índice en su barbilla, como si estuviera pensándolo.

—Provengo de una familia de monjes y sacerdotisas, así que supongo que es eso – jugaba desinteresadamente con un mechón negro azulado de su cabello

El timbre sonó, anunciando el final del día, la mayoría de los alumnos ya había huido fuera del salón. Ellas fueron las ultimas en salir.

Caminaban por el pasillo que dirigía a la salida del recinto, de repente la pelinegra sintió como su parte trasera chocaba contra el suelo. Se levanto apresurada dispuesta a exigir una disculpa a la descuidada persona que la había empujado. Sacudió su falda y fijo su vista en quien estaba frente a ella más las palabras se atoraron en su garganta al topar sus ojos en los contrarios, que eran de un intenso dorado.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Se que es corto y termina algo abrupto pero necesito saber su opinión para continuarlo o pulirlo uwu

Me despido :3 besitos para tod s


	2. Inicio

He aquí el segundo capitulo :'D espero que esta historia vaya siendo de su agrado.

También les invito a leer "Sueño" el que probablemente tenga una segunda parte si veo que hay buena aceptación.

Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Rumiko- sensei.

Disfruten

* * *

—Yo… Este… -

Se sentía incapaz de articular palabra alguna, su mirada seguía fija en la contraria. Frente a ella estaba el espécimen masculino más sexy que en su vida hubiera tenido oportunidad de ver. Se golpeó mentalmente y trato de concentrarse un poco. El tipo era guapo, _muy_ guapo, pero la había tirado y no se había disculpado, ni siquiera la había ayudado a levantarse.

—Hmp – Comenzó a alejarse de aquella chica, estaba acostumbrado a causar ese tipo de reacciones en el género femenino más no lo toleraba, así que prefirió marcharse antes que de ella comenzará a hostigarlo.

Cuando por fin pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que el chico se estaba alejando de su presencia, no dispuesta a dejar aquel asunto así, tomo de su mochila una de sus libretas, arranco un par de hojas, las volvió un bola y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas directo al chico.

Los alumnos que presenciaron aquel acto de valentía por parte de la chica, solo pudieron sentir pena por ella y que su vida había sido demasiado corta.

Muchos se encogieron en su sitio y otros más precavidos, se alejaron lentamente del lugar en el momento exacto en el que el proyectil lanzado dio de lleno contra la cabeza del chico, quien se detuvo en seco, se ladeo para mirar al insolente que se había atrevido a lanzarle esa bola de papel.

Se encontró con la mirada azulada de aquella humana que había chocado contra su persona hacia unos momentos, se le hizo curioso el cambio tan abrupto de comportamiento, hacia unos segundos, tartamudeaba y ahora se había atrevido a lanzarle una bola de papel. Vaya chica tan más extraña, elevo su youki, sabía que con aquello sería más que suficiente para amedrentarla.

Dorado y azul chocaron con intensidad. Ella al sentir que el youki del chico se elevaba y la rodeaba de forma amenazadora, no dudo, dejo fluir su propia energía con la misma intensidad. Si el chico bonito pensaba que podría asustarla, estaba muy pero muy equivocado.

El choque de ambas energías comenzaba a ocasionar estragos en los pulcros pisos de la escuela. Si seguían en aquella lucha de poder, terminarían con un cráter bajo sus pies.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? –

Se escucharon ligeros suspiros de alivio al a la directora hacer acto de presencia. Sin embargo, ninguno de los contendientes hizo caso de su presencia. La directora rodo los ojos, en el momento que su mirada cruzo con la de la pelinegra, supo que ese año escolar sería de más interesante más no esperaba que lo interesante iniciara tan pronto.

Sabía que era más sencillo apartar a la pequeña humana que hacer que el ambarino diera su brazo a torcer. Suspiro, tenía que detenerlos antes de que destruyeran su escuela, concentro algo de su energía en su mano derecha, con el dedo índice dibujo tres círculos en el aire y la pelinegra se vio envuelta en una esfera de energía.

—¿Qué rayos? – la chica intento salir de aquella esfera, pero le fue imposible.

—Querido Sesshomaru, ¿Serías tan amable de dejar de molestar a mis alumnos? – La directora le veía un tanto suplicante — Vas a destruir mi escuela –

—Hmp – retomo su camino, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con esa humana. En cuanto el chico se fue, todos los que se quedaron presentes pudieron respirar con tranquilidad y volvieron a la normalidad. La directora, por su parte, volvió a suspirar y de la chaqueta de su traje saco un pequeño comunicador.

—Kaori, linda ¿Podrías venir a arreglar unos pequeños destrozos en el pasillo central de la escuela? – Del otro lado del comunicar se escuchó un bufido.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿estos destrozos tienen que ver con un youkai de cabello plata y ojos dorados? –

—¡Bingo! –

—Cuando lo vea, lo voy a matar –

—Kaori, querida, ambas sabemos que es imposible que lo hagas –

—Bueno, puedo intentarlo, en unos minutos tu dichoso pasillo volverá a la normalidad – la plática termino, guardo el comunicador y miro a la pelinegra que aún seguía dentro de su esfera.

—Vaya pequeña, sabía que eras excepcional pero no imagine que también fueras un poco despistada – volvió a agitar su dedo índice y la esfera desapareció, dejando en libertad a la chica.

—¿Despistada? – la directora paso su mano derecha entre sus cabellos azulados, acomodándolos un poco.

—Sí, Higurashi – sonrió – Al que te estabas enfrentando sin miramientos era nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru Taisho–

Taisho. Taisho. Taisho.

Su mente hizo un _clic._ Ahora recordaba, los Taisho eran los fundadores de aquella academia para humanos y demonios, al igual que eran dueños de varias empresas en el continente y constaban de una fuerte presencia en la política. Su boca hizo una pequeña "o"

—Creo que has captado la indirecta, ahora, fuera de mi escuela, mañana les espera un día aún más entretenido – Empujo a la pelinegra, que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta la puerta de la Academia, Sango solo miraba con reconocimiento a su nueva amiga. Ella al igual que los demás estaba presente en el choque de energías y tenía que reconocer que su amiga era bastante poderosa, lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a un youkai de clase alta.

—Kagome, despierta — la sacudió un poco y consiguió que la chica volviera en sí.

—Diablos – miro a la castaña – No dejes que vuelva a hacer una tontería como la de hoy – recibió un asentimiento por parte de Sango y comenzaron a alejarse de la Academia.

Desde el ventanal de la oficina principal, que se hallaba en el segundo piso del edificio principal, unos ojos ambarinos veían como se alejaban aquellas dos chicas humanas. La puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a una mujer alta, de piel trigueña, grandes ojos grises moteados con un poco de violeta y una cabellera azul que le llegaba a la cadera.

—¿Me puedes explicar que paso ahí? – puso los brazos en jarra sobre sus caderas mientras veía al desinteresado demonio mirar por el ventanal —Sesshomaru –

El aludido solo le dirigió una vaga mirada y salió de la oficina. Bufo de exasperación, ese chico la sacaba de quicio, había momentos en los que sentía que este disfrutaba sacarla de sus cabales. Se masajeo las sienes y salió de la habitación. Tomo camino rumbo a uno de los edificios más alejados de la escuela. Al llegar ahí descubrió a otra persona.

—Kaori, si estás aquí significa que los pisos de mi escuela están sanos y salvos por el momento – La aludida asintió e inflo el pecho con orgullo.

—Se cual es mi trabajo y lo realizo a la perfección – adopto una postura un tanto tensa – Anat... Parece que el choque de energías de esos dos torpes la altero un poco… -se mordió el labio ligeramente – Ya he pedido a Kaede que venga a darle un vistazo –

La peliazul asintió, ya esperaba algo así.

—¿Has visto a Sesshomaru? – Kaori asintió y señalo la puerta detrás de ella – Bueno, vayamos a saber la opinión de Kaede – paso la palma de su mano frente a la ranura de la puerta, un pequeño halo de luz hizo presencia, revelo lo que parecía ser un panel en un tono celeste, coloco la palma de su mano sobre él y recito un par de palabras, en el momento en el que el tono cambiaba a un color violeta, la puerta se abrió, dejándoles pasar.

—Vamos querida – ambas cruzaron por el umbral de la puerta, el paisaje que mostraba dentro era demasiado distinto al que habían dejado detrás de ellas.

Se miraron por un instante, deseando que Kaede les diera buenas noticias. Caminaron por el largo pasillo, de paredes recubiertas de cuarzo liso y pisos lustrosos, lo único que se escuchaba era el eco de sus pisadas, llegaron al final del pasillo, el cual desembocaba en una especie de caverna, dos filas de cinco pilares de cuarzo atravesaban la misma. En el techo de la caverna se podían vislumbrar lo que parecían ser candelabros hechos de cuarzo transparente e iluminados con fuego azul. Avanzaron por el pasillo central, a sus costados se podía ver lo que eran campos de lucha, los cuales estaban siendo utilizados en ese momento. Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde las recibía otra puerta, la cual se abrió apenas estuvieron lo suficiente cerca. Recorrieron un tramo corto de pasillo, llegando al inicio de unas escaleras en forma de caracol, las cuales bajaron un tanto apresuradas.

El final de las escaleras conectaba con una _caverna_ mas pequeña que la primera, en el centro de esta estaba Kaede, inspeccionando el objeto que las tenía algo preocupadas.

—Kaede – Saludo la peliazul, la nombrada dirigió la mirada a las recién llegadas y asintió.

—Anat – Respondió el saludo, volviendo a fijar su vista en el pequeño objeto que reposaba frente a ella sobre un altar.

—¿Qué cambios hubo? –

—La energía se volvió un tanto irregular más, sin embargo, tan pronto como vino el cambio, se fue – La peliazul asintió

—Entonces reacciono a la energía de esos dos, inclusive están tan por debajo de la tierra – Kaede volvió su mirada a Anat sin entender, a lo que rápido explico – Digamos que Sesshomaru tuvo un encuentro amistoso con una de las nuevas alumnas – se encogió de hombros, como si aquello fuera de lo más normal.

—Entonces… Eso quiere decir que ella ha aparecido finalmente – Anat asintió.

—Habrá que entrenarla lo mejor y más rápido posible antes de que él despierte –

—No solo eso… Aunque esa parte será aún más difícil de llevar a cabo –

—Oh querida Kaede – le miró traviesa y una sonrisa se estableció en sus labios – Puedes dejar ese asunto en mis manos – Kaede y Kaori se miraron, sabían que cuando Anat se proponía algo, no lo dejaría hasta cumplir con su cometido.

En otra parte de la caverna superior, un youkai peliplata caminaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, única señal del enojo que sentía en ese momento. Maldijo a Anat por aparecer en ese momento, no le permitió poner en su lugar a esa pequeña molestia de ojos azul.

Llego al campo de entrenamiento más alejado del lugar, tenía que sacar un poco del enojo que sentía. Justo cuando iba a comenzar, llego a él, el aroma de una de las culpables de su enojo.

—Sesshomaru – Anat aparecía en el campo luciendo una gran sonrisa, el ambarino solo la miro – ¡Oh, Anat! ¡Que grato es verte! ¡Disculpa que haya arruinado los pisos de tu escuela! – Dramatizo la chica y él solo estrecho la mirada, no estaba de humor para sus tonterías – De acuerdo, directo al grano, como siempre, que aguafiestas eres –

Anat apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque que youkai había lanzado en su dirección. – Vaya, estas molesto – sonrió poniendo en posición de ataque – Si eso es lo que deseas – Lo único que lamentaba ella, era el no poder haber cambiado su lindo traje sastre por algo más cómodo para la ocasión, materializo con su energía una espada translucida y se lanzó en contra del ambarino, quien ya la esperaba con espada en mano.

El sonido de ambas espadas era lo único que resonaba en aquel lugar, Kaori veía con atención la pelea, sabía que ambos se estaban conteniendo un poco, lo suficiente para no destruir el lugar. Silenciosamente, disfrutaba de cada pelea que ese par tenían, verlos a ambos era como disfrutar de una danza, ambos se movían con elegancia y soltura. La pelea termino cuando Anat fue desarmada. Para ese momento, ella lucía algo agotada, caso contrario a él, que se veía renovado.

La peliazul carraspeo un poco, poniéndose algo seria.

—Hubo un cambio con la energía –

—¿Cuánto duro? –

—De acuerdo con Kaede, fue un cambio rápido más quedo estable nuevamente –

—Hmp –

—Tenemos que estar más vigilantes, de acuerdo con los reportes, ese pequeño cambio de energía ocasiono que muchos youkai de bajo y medio nivel salieran de sus escondites y aterrorizaran aparte de la ciudad, ya he mandado un equipo de limpieza –

—Mantenme informado – La peliazul hizo un mohín y se cruzo de brazos al momento que él se retiraba del lugar, más luego sonrió.

—Oh Sesshomaru, por los años que tenemos de conocernos, te voy a pedir que cuando te topes con Kagome, no vayas a destruir mi Academia – él susodicho se detuvo por unos instantes para luego seguir con su camino.

Se sumergió un poco en sus pensamientos. A si que la chica humana se llamaba Kagome. Aunque le costara admitirlo, esa humana era fuerte pero humana al final de cuentas, aunque eso no quitara lo entretenido que sería ver hasta donde llegaban sus poderes.

* * *

Este capitulo a sido un pelín más largo que el primero.

¿Les esta gustando? o ¿Mejor me tiro por la ventana :'D ?


	3. Entrenamiento

Hola :D Ya estoy de regreso -corazón-

Les traigo el siguiente capítulo y vengo con una duda ¿Alguna llegó a leer en su momento mi historia "Fénix" ? Si fue así ¿Les gustaría que la retome?

Espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: InuYasha y Co. no son de mi propiedad y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten.

* * *

Kagome suspiró con desgano. Aquella mañana no había sido muy buena que se diga puesto que paso la mayor parte de la noche en vela. Había tenido demasiadas pesadillas. Miro a lo lejos como Sango la saludaba, así que, poniendo su mejor cara, correspondió el saludo de su amiga.

—Hoy toca asistir a los entrenamientos – Kagome asintió – Ojalá asistieras al de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo conmigo – Sango dio un suspiro cansado – Así seriamos pareja y no tendría que batallar con ese maldito pervertido –

La pelinegra rió. Había visto como el "pervertido" hacia hasta lo imposible por tocar el cuerpo de su amiga, alegando que su mano estaba "maldita" y como esta, en defensa, lo golpeaba con fuerza. Tal parecía que ese chico no entendía.

Llegaron a la escuela. Las primeras clases pasaron sin mayor novedad. Lo interesante empezaría cuando asistieran a los entrenamientos. Ambas tomaron rumbo a los vestidores. Al igual que Sango, ella deseaba que compartieran más clases juntas, lastimosamente la especialidad de cada una era diferente. Cambiaron sus uniformes escolares por los que estaban designados para cada entrenamiento. Salieron de los vestidores, entre platicas y risas, llegaron a la bifurcación donde tenían que separarse. Lastimosamente el lugar donde cada una tomaba sus practicas estaba de esquina a esquina.

—Iré a verte cuando termine – Kagome asintió con una sonrisa. Ella como sacerdotisa, tenía entrenamientos más largos que los de Sango. Así que está ultima siempre llegaba a esperarla para poder regresar juntas.

Una sonrisa más por parte de ambas y cada una tomó rumbo hacia su destino.

—Kagome, niña, debes mantener recto el brazo cuando tensas la cuerda –

Con esa, era la quinta vez en diez minutos, que Kaede la reñía. Hizo lo que le pidió, tenso la cuerda y disparó. Sonrió. Había dado en el blanco.

—No –

Vio a Kaede, esta mantenía un semblante serio.

—Apunta otra vez – Se pregunto ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? Había acertado en cada uno de los tiros, pero, al parecer aquello no era suficiente para Kaede. Así que se animó a preguntar.

—Kaede-sama ¿En qué estoy fallando? – La aludida suspiró.

—Pequeña – Tomó un arco y flecha, la colocó, tensó la cuerda. De reojo miro a Kagome que la veía atentamente – No es solo lanzar la flecha y dar en el blanco – se relajó, exhalo ligeramente y disparo la flecha, la cual se cubrió de un ligero tono rosado. Dio en el blanco – Es canalizar tu poder espiritual en ella y liberarlo – La pelinegra asintió. Ahora entendía el por qué de la molestia de Kaede – Inténtalo nuevamente –

Tomó una nueva flecha, la preparo, tensó la cuerda, inhalo y exhalo quedamente. Disparó. Un ligero brillo rosado apareció en la punta, pero solo duro unos instantes. Kagome suspiro al igual que Kaede.

—Bueno… Por algo se empieza – Kaede rasco su mejilla – Tal parece que tendré que enseñarte los ejercicios de relajación – Miró a la chica – Tu abuelo me había comentado que él mismo te los había mostrado –

Kagome se dejo ir de espaldas y río nerviosamente.

—Kaede-san, en casa me negué a recibir los entrenamientos de mi abuelo – se inclino frente a la mayor – Así que le pido que olvide lo dicho por él y me entrene desde lo básico –

—Pequeña, creí en las palabras de tu abuelo por la muestra de poder que disté en tu primer día – otra risa nerviosa por parte de Kagome invadió el lugar.

—Siendo honesta, no se como lo hice realmente – Un ligero tic tomo posesión del ojo izquierdo de Kaede. En ese momento apareció una joven de estatura media, menuda complexión, ojos de un verde esmeralda y blanca cabellera sujetada en una coleta alta.

—Kaede –

—¿Qué sucede Kaori? – Era raro que la chica anduviera por los cuartos de entrenamiento.

—Anat te llama – Kaede asintió saliendo del lugar, Kaori cruzó su mirada con Kagome – Así que tú eres Kagome – Sonrió – Enhorabuena que sigas entre nosotras – la joven le miró sin comprender – Después de retar a Lord Enojón, es sorprendente que sigas viva –

Una gota de agua resbalo por la sien de la pelinegra y asintió. Después de eso se estableció un incómodo silencio.

—Kagome-san –

—¿Eh? –

—¿Qué tan buena es peleando cuerpo a cuerpo? – Lo pensó un poco.

—Pues… Supongo que regular ¿Por qué? –

Apenas terminó su pregunta. Un golpe iba en su dirección. Lo esquivo por poco.

—Para ser una chica humana, tiene buenos reflejos – De la nada, la peliblanca se tensó y Kagome la miro con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo? –

Antes de que la ojiverde pudiera responder, apareció a lado de esta, Sesshomaru. Ambas vieron al recién llegado, llevaba un traje sastre color negro y el cabello sujetado en una coleta baja. Kaori suspiró e hizo un mohín al sentir la mirada de este sobre ella.

—Por esa linda mirada que me hechas, eh de suponer que tengo trabajo que hacer – La ambarina mirada se estrechó ligeramente – Ya voy, ya voy – Kaori miro a la pelinegra y sonrió – Kagome-san, espero que podamos compartir más tiempo – sin más se retiró.

Kagome se mordió el labio con ligereza. El ambiente se volvía incomodo conforme pasaban los segundos. Trato de distraerse en otra cosa. Decidiendo que lo mejor era seguir practicando. Tomo de nueva cuenta una flecha. Su respiración se volvió calmada, los latidos de su corazón eran apenas audibles. Soltó la flecha.

Su poder espiritual había brillado por su ausencia. Gruñó. Tenía que lograrlo. Una nueva flecha. Disparó. De nuevo nada. Dos intentos más, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—Patético –

Gruño. Si las miradas matarán, Sesshomaru probablemente habría recibido un par de rasguños. Resoplo molesta. A su parecer ese Youkai era un pesado grosero.

Ambos mantuvieron una silenciosa batalla de miradas. El ambiente alrededor de ambos se volvía denso. A él, en lo personal, aquel intercambio le resultaba divertido. La pequeña humana seguía presentando la valentía de enfrentarlo sin temor. Quería ver la reacción que tendría si se acercaba más. Así que cerró un poco el espacio que los separaba.

El siguiente movimiento del ambarino no lo esperaba, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás. Causando que él enarcara una de sus finas cejas.

— ¿Me temes? –

¿Le temía? Por supuesto que no. Solo era precavida. Se irguió cuan alta era y le miro directamente a los ojos. Junto toda la seguridad que tenía.

—No –

Él estrechó la mirada. Se acercó un poco más. Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Quedándose parada en su sitio. El peliplata se inclinó ligeramente. Un tenue sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Kagome cuando él tomo un mechón de su cabello que se había escapado de su coleta y lo llevó a su rostro.

Un ligero carraspeo interrumpió. Sesshomaru se alejó de la chica y miró a quien había llegado.

—Sesshomaru – Anat le miraba divertida – No acoses a mis alumnas –

—Hmn –

Anat soltó una risita al ver alejarse al ambarino. Para después mirar a Kagome. Quien a un no salía de su estupor. La mirada de la peliazul se volvió divertida. Tal vez y solo tal vez su tarea sería aún más sencilla de lo que imaginaba.

Kaede carraspeo.

—Oh, cierto, Kagome, linda – La chica volvió en sí y miro a la directora – Debido a que tus poderes aún no se muestran a voluntad, tendrás que asistir a los entrenamientos de fin de semana –

— ¿Qué? –

—Es necesario que te fortalezcas – La mirada de Anat se volvió comprensiva – Me gustaría que estuvieras en el equipo especial que se está creando –

Kagome suspiró por enésima vez en ese día, estaba a punto de negarse hasta que una imagen cruzó por sus pensamientos. Asintió. Aceptaría asistir los fines de semana solo por él.

—Perfecto linda – La peliazul sonrió tomando las manos de Kagome –Verás que pronto tu poder estará en todo su esplendor –

—Si usted lo dice –

—No lo solo lo digo, lo se linda – Se volteó a ver a Kaede – Usarán la sala que está al fondo de la escuela ¿De acuerdo? – La mayor asintió, volvió la atención a la joven – Muy bien, espero des tu mejor esfuerzo – sonrió – Nos estaremos viendo Kagome-chan – Le guiño el ojo y se dispuso a retirarse.

Kagome y Kaede se miraron. Ambas sabían que poner lo mejor de sí mismas. Siguieron practicando durante el resto de la jornada escolar.

—Sango – Gimoteo la pelinegra, la nombrada solo atino a sobarle la espalda a su amiga –Estoy muerta –

—Pero valió la pena ¿No lo crees? –

Kagome lo pensó un momento. Durante el resto del entrenamiento, había logrado que un poco de su poder espiritual saliera a flote. Volvió a gimotear. Causando que Sango riera.

—Vamos, estoy segura que un día de compras te caerá de maravilla – Como por arte magia, la pelinegra recupero todo su buen ánimo.

Entre risas y juegos, ambas chicas pasaron la tarde en el centro comercial. Al final del día cada una regresaba a su hogar.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban al templo. Atrás del mismo, se erguía su hogar. Abrió la puerta y tomando todo el aire que le fue posible, grito.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! –

Desde el fondo del pasillo, se asomó su madre.

—Hija, bienvenida, tenemos visita –

— ¿Visita? – Con curiosidad, se acercó a la sala. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a la "visita"

* * *

¿Quién creen que sea la visita?

¿Les va gustando ?

¿Qué tal ese pequeño acercamiento?

Sus reviews son el alimento a la imaginación, ¡Aliméntenme D:! Ok no :'v


	4. Destino

:'D Yo de regreso con nuevo capítulo.

Algunas habían especulado sobre quién era la visita ¿Creen que acertaron?

Advertencia: Faltas de ortografía que no vi. Posible OoC (Aunque según yo, no pero por si las dudas... )

Disclaimer: InuYasha & Co. No me pertenecen y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten.

* * *

.

.

.

Sentada en el sofá, bebiendo con tranquilidad una taza de té, estaba su directora, quien al verla sonrió dejando la taza en la mesita central.

—Kagome, hija, saluda – Sintió un ligero codazo por parte de su madre.

—Anat-sama, buenas noches –

—Buenas noches Kagome-chan – Los grisáceos ojos reflejaron la sonrisa de su dueña – Imagino que te preguntaras que hago aquí – un ligero asentimiento de la pelinegra le permitió continuar – Bueno, eso es sencillo de contestar, como directora de la Academia Shikon es mi deber informar a tu familia de las clases extracurriculares que estarás tomando a partir de mañana –

—Estoy seguro que pronto mi nieta demostrará que es una digna representante del apellido Higurashi y que dejará de asistir a esas clases lo más pronto posible –

El abuelo Higurashi sintió un ligero estremecimiento, los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron al sentir un aura asesina cerca de él.

—Abuelo – el nombrado rió nerviosamente – Esto no habría pasado de no haber sido por tus mentiras –

—Calma, calma – La mayor de las Higurashi tomo a su hija por los hombros y la alejo de su abuelo – Estoy segura que tu abuelo solo trataba de ayudar –

—Ya es momento de que me retire – Anat se levantó e hizo un reverencia – Me alegra ver que el hogar de Kagome-chan es tan agradable –

Después de despedir a la directora. Kagome subió a su habitación. Se dio un baño rápido. Ya habiéndose puesto el pijama, se tumbó en su mullida cama. Suspiró rogando a los dioses que esa noche pudiera dormir con tranquilidad. Dejo que el sueño poco a poco la invadiera. Antes de caer completamente dormida, unos ojos dorados se hicieron presentes en su mente. Y sin más, cayó al mundo de los sueños.

 _A su alrededor solo había oscuridad. Se giró, buscando algo que le dijera donde estaba. Alguna señal que pudiera guiarla. Nada. Aquella oscuridad era tan densa que apenas podía notar su mano frente a su rostro._

 _Comenzó a caminar, tenía que encontrar la salida de aquel sitio. A su parecer llevaba demasiado tiempo caminando. Iniciaba a sentirse cansada. Aquel sitio parecía no tener fin._

 _De la nada, sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía y su corazón se estrujaba. Frente a ella vislumbro una silueta negra. Si no se equivocaba era humana. Trato de verle el rostro más lo único que pudo distinguir fueron un par de ojos rojos y una sonrisa macabra. Su piel se helo, comenzaba a dificultarse el poder respirar._

 _Poco a poco comenzó a caer en la inconsciencia. Lo último que vio fue como la boca se movía pronunciando un nombre…_

 _Kagome._

Despertó de un brinco. Estaba sudada y con la respiración agitada. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en su habitación. Suspiró. De nuevo había tenido esa pesadilla. Se quedó meditando unos instantes.

¿Por qué tenía esos sueños? ¿Quién era la persona que veía en ellos? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué le causaba miedo?

Volvió a suspirar. Se convenció de que, alterada como estaba, no encontraría respuesta y que lo mejor era volver a conciliar el sueño. _Si es que podía._ Volvió a recostarse, gruñendo a los dioses por dejar que aquellas pesadillas invadieran sus sueños.

Aquella noche, Sesshomaru vagaba por los pasillos que conformaban la caverna. Sentía la energía de aquel objeto algo intranquila. Decidió ir a dar un vistazo. Recorrió con lentitud cada pasillo. Pronto llegaría a su destino. Incluso antes de llegar, supo que no estaría solo.

— Sesshomaru –

Anat se encontraba frente al altar que albergaba aquel objeto que en ese momento era del interés del ambarino. La peliazul se giró para mirarle. Su semblante mostraba preocupación. Aquello puso en alerta al youkai. La femenina rara vez se mostraba de esa forma. Por lo general era risueña y escandalosa. Irritante desde el punto de vista de Sesshomaru.

— Habla –

La ojigris se mordió el labio inferior. Debatiéndose si decirle o no.

— Hazlo –

— De acuerdo – Se volvió a la posición en la que estaba anteriormente – La energía está reaccionando a la de su guardiana –

La mirada del ambarino se estrechó.

— A este Sesshomaru no le habías informado de la aparición de la guardiana – Anat se encogió de hombros.

— No lo creí necesario por el momento –

— ¿Por qué? –

— Aun no está lista, ni siquiera sabe que es la guardiana –

— ¿Dónde está? – Anat sonrió girando de nuevo hacia el Youkai. Todo rastro de preocupación que había mostrado instantes antes, desapareció.

— Eso mi querido amigo, lo sabrás cuando sea necesario – Entrecerró los ojos, mirando con cierto recelo a la mujer frente a él, odiaba cuando esta se andaba con juegos y secretos, pero sabía bien que tratar de sacarle más información era tiempo perdido.

—Hmn – Comenzó a alejarse. Definitivamente la peliazul le irritaba demasiado. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando su padre para aliarse con una hembra como esa.

Cuando el ambarino se marchó. Kaori salió de su escondite. Tomando lugar junto a la peliazul.

—Anat ¿Crees que lo logremos? –

— No lo sé – su mirada se perdió en la pared situada detrás del altar – Al menos tenemos algo seguro – la peliblanca la escuchaba con atención – Ese par terminarán juntos, lo quieran o no –

Kaori asintió. Estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

A la mañana siguiente. Kagome se levantó bastante irritada y ojerosa. Después de volverse a dormir, aquel sueño volvió a su inconsciente.

— Parece que tuviste una mala noche –

Miró a su amiga. Lucia fresca como lechuga. Por un momento la envidió.

— No parece Sango, tuve una mala noche –

Sango la tomo por el brazo.

— Vamos, vamos, antes de llegar a la escuela, iremos por un helado ¿Te parece la idea? – Como por arte de magia, el rostro de la pelinegra se iluminó.

— Esa ha sido la mejor idea que se te pudo haber ocurrido –

Ambas caminaron tomando rumbo a la heladería más cercana. Después de comprar un helado cada una, siguieron su camino hacia la escuela.

— Por cierto – Kagome miro a su amiga con una tímida sonrisa – No tenías porqué pedir que te dejaran tomar las clases extras solo para poder acompañarme –

Sango sonrió.

— No quería dejarte sola, además, estas clases me vienen de maravilla a mi también, podré subir de nivel rápidamente si las tomo – Kagome asintió y dio de nuevo las gracias a su amiga. Estaban a unos metros de llegar a la puerta de la escuela, cuando ambas vieron que frente a esta se detenía un auto de color negro con los cristales polarizados. Se miraron por un momento haciéndose una muda pregunta ¿Quién podría ser?

La respuesta a su incógnita llego más pronto de lo que pensaron pues del automóvil descendieron dos personas, una conocida para ambas y otra que no. Ambos entraron a la escuela. Aunque antes de entrar, el menor de los dos les dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

— ¿Es quién creo que es? –

— ¿Te refieres a… –

— ¡Kagome-chan! ¡Sango-chan! – Antes de que Kagome pudiera terminar su pregunta, ella y Sango eran literalmente arrastradas dentro de la academia por una animosa Anat – Llegan a tiempo para que les presente a una persona – La peliazul se detuvo frente a un hombre alto, platina cabellera sujetada en una coleta alta, de tez trigueña y ojos de un dorado intenso – Pequeñas, les presento a Toga Taisho, fundador y benefactor de esta escuela –

— Señoritas – El aludido saludo con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza. Ambas chicas, se quedaron sin habla por un instante. El hombre frente a ellas, era guapo, un adonis. Ahora entendía de donde Sesshomaru había heredado su hermosura. Lo único que hacia diferente al mayor, era que su mirada era más _cálida._ Anat carraspeo ligeramente y de inmediato las jóvenes correspondieron el saludo.

— Muy bien señoritas, las dos vayan a sus clases – Anat empujo suavemente a las dos jóvenes, quienes de una rápida despedida tomaron rumbo hacia su destino.

Las tres figuras las vieron partir. La seriedad se apoderó de las facciones de la peliazul. Si Toga estaba en la escuela significaba que por fin había leído el informe.

— Anat –

— Lo sé, vamos a la oficina – Anat suspiro con cansancio. Lo único que agradecía era que hablar con Toga era más sencillo que con Sesshomaru. Los tres tomaron rumbo hacia la oficina de la femenina.

— ¿Entonces? – El mayor de los Taisho tomo asiento frente a Anat, quien sonrió ligeramente.

— Vaya Toga, tan educado como tu hijo – El nombrado arrugo el entrecejo. En ese momento no estaba para bromas – Ya, ya, a lo que vienes – Se enderezó en su asiento – La guardiana ha aparecido al fin y la energía de ella con la de aquello que custodiamos están enlazadas, así que cuando ella sufre algún cambio en su energía, está provoca ligeros cambios en _eso_ – Toga asintió. Aunque aún había algo más que necesitaba saber.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Los ojos grisáceos refulgieron traviesos.

— Eso, mi querido general, no se lo diré frente a cachorros – Un destello verdoso atravesó la habitación –Oh, Sesshomaru ¿Te has molestado? – Anat había detenido con facilidad el látigo venenoso del ambarino, quien le miraba bastante irritado.

— Sesshomaru, sal – Toga miró a su hijo, quien le devolvió la mirada con un deje de molestia. Odiaba cuando le trataban como si aun fuera un cachorro. Deshizo su látigo y salió de la oficina.

Anat seguía sonriendo. El Taisho le miró con reprimienda.

— Un día de estos no tendrás tanta suerte –

— Lo sé, pero es que es tan divertido molestarlo – Se levantó, un ligero destello azulado cubrió su mano derecha al tiempo que creaba una burbuja alrededor de la oficina – Así evitaremos a los curiosos – Tomó asiento nuevamente frente al Youkai y volvió a la seriedad – El nombre es Kagome –

— ¿Te refieres a la chica de hace rato? –

— La misma –

— Debes estar bromeando – Evoco la imagen de la chica, nada fuera de lo normal, lo único que la hacia diferente era el color de ojos, fuera de eso no tenía nada de especial.

— Ambos sabemos que las bromas no me van cuando son cosas tan importantes como esta, además, desde que ella empezó a asistir a esta escuela, empezaron los cambios de energía y como resultado la aparición de demonios de bajo nivel – soltó un suspiro – Tantos siglos cuidando de nuestra existencia para nada –

— Si lo que dices es verdad, imagino que ya estas entrenándola – recibió un asentimiento por parte de la ojigris – Ve preparando equipos de reacción rápida para los momentos en los que haya movimientos no deseados –

— Ya tengo eso cubierto, también hay otra cosa de la que quería hablarte –

— Habla – Rodó los ojos. De tal palo tal astilla.

— Más debajo de la caverna, en los pasillos prohibidos hubo movimiento – Arrugó el entrecejo, aquello no eran buenas noticias.

— ¿Qué tanto? –

— Uno de los sellos comenzó a debilitarse – Toga gruño. Definitivamente eso no eran buenas noticias – Pedí a Kaede y Kaori que fortalecieran los sellos restantes, pero de acuerdo con Kaede, el reforzamiento no durará mucho –

— ¿Cuánto? –

— Aproximadamente diez meses –

— Maldición – Anat se levantó situándose a lado de su amigo. Apoyando su mano sobre el hombro masculino.

— Haré hasta lo imposible para evitar que se repita lo que sucedió hace quinientos años Toga – Asintió. Él también haría hasta lo imposible por evitar una nueva catástrofe.

Del otro lado de la escuela. Por los pasillos de la misma. Caminaba irritado un Youkai. Había intentado escuchar el nombre de la guardiana, pero la astuta hembra había colocado una barrera anti sonido. Tomó camino rumbo a la entrada de la caverna. Un ligero aroma a duraznos llego a sus fosas nasales. Sin pensarlo, termino siguiendo el aroma hasta llegar al campo de tiro.

Relajo su respiración. Puso su mente en blanco. Tensó la cuerda y disparó. La flecha se cubrió de un tenue color rosado. Dio en el blanco.

Kagome sonrió.

— Muy bien pequeña, aprendes rápido –

— Tengo una excelente maestra – Kaede rió.

— Se te da natural pequeña, solo es cuestión de practicar y reforzar – La pelinegra asintió – Sigamos – Una nueva flecha. En el blanco.

Sesshomaru la observaba desde la lejanía. En las ocasiones anteriores no se había detenido en reconocer su aroma. Era _dulce_. Agradable para una humana.

— Con que al cachorro le gusta espiar –

— No molestes –

Anat contuvo una risa. Definitivamente su pasatiempo favorito era molestar al ambarino.

— Vamos, vamos, deja de espiar, tu padre te espera en las instalaciones – una ultima mirada al campo de tiro y retomo su anterior camino.

Cuando estuvo sola. Su mirada se dirigió a la chica que daba seguía practicando.

— Kagome, Kagome ¿Podrás con lo que te depara el destino? –

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Quejas? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? Déjalas en un review, las estaré contestando en el siguiente capítulo.

¿Atinaron a la visita? ¿No? ¿Desean ahorcarme? :'D

No lo haga compa D: Si no ¿Quién seguirá con la historia?

A todas las personitas que se toman el tiempo de dejar review, agregar a favoritos y alertas, ¡GRACIAS! Ustedes me alientan a seguir escribiendo -corazón-

Besos.


End file.
